


There's A Time And A Place To Die

by WaffleTheBadger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleTheBadger/pseuds/WaffleTheBadger
Summary: This is a Danganronpa OC story, where a group of 'Ultimate' students are trapped in an abandoned building and forced into a killing game by everyone's favourite bear, Monokuma :))))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of ideas for this over time, but I'm not great at writing. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this story and don't get too confused at everyone's names >~<

The sky outside glowed with a glorious shade of gold. The sun was rising and casting a light upon the dull land, like a ray of hope conquering dark despair. 

 

Upon the land stood a building made of stone, which was surrounded by overgrown greenery. The building's windows appeared to be barricaded and there was no way of seeing through them. The building was ancient and looked very worn down and gave off quite a creepy aura. What could it have been before it was abandoned? An office? A church? A school, perhaps?

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Inside the building was not what you would expect. 

 

There were rooms that looked newly refurbished, with lights and electricals working smoothly. There were halls and corridors decorated nicely and it was pleasant to see in the depths of what looked like an abandoned building. 

 

One of the rooms was set out like a school classroom, with desks and shelves organised just nicely with a blackboard at the front. Atop two of the desks were two people’s heads, which looked like they were unconscious, or probably just sleeping. 

 

The first one to awaken was the one with beige-brown hair, as his head jolted up all of a sudden.

 

“GAH!” he yelled, as though he woke from a bad dream. He froze for a moment and then rubbed his eyes.

 

“Where...am I?” he muttered to himself, “Is this a...classroom?” It took a moment for him to come to his senses properly, but then he noticed another person in the classroom with him. This person had long black hair, tied into a ponytail that hung off the side of the desk and he could hear their gentle snore. Briefly, he debated in his mind whether to wake them up or leave them be, but he walked over and prodded them lightly in the arm. 

 

“Hey, wake up,” he said softly. He waited for a response. 

 

It was only at that moment, he realised that he didn’t know how exactly he ended up there and he started to feel panic rising in his chest. He gulped and returned his focus onto the unconscious person in front of him. The person started to raise their head up off the desk and they moved their mop of black hair away from their face. 

 

“Good...morning?” the girl said in a hazy voice. The boy waited for her to come to her senses.

 

“Who...are you? And...where...we? I don’t… recognise this place?” she said, confused.

 

“I have no clue where we are…” the boy replied, fighting the rising panic inside of him.

 

“It looks like a school...but it isn’t my school…” she said.

 

“I don’t know how I ended up here but maybe we should explore this place. It’s probably nothing major but it’s probably best to get out of here, in case,” the boy said, “My name is Takuya Nakano, by the way!”

 

“I’m Koharu Mutsuki! For some reason, I don’t remember anything except form my name and...um...some ‘ultimate talent’ thing?” 

 

“Ultimate talent? What’s that?” he responded.

 

“I’m not entirely sure what it is, but mine is the ‘Ultimate Roller Skater’, whatever that means.”

 

“So neither of us have any memories but you somehow know that you have the talent of a roller skater then, hm?” 

 

“That’s right…” Koharu leaned onto her arm, on the desk. They both sigh simultaneously. After a brief pause in conversation, Takuya noticed two bags that were placed beside each of their desks.

 

“Maybe we should check these out,” he suggested, as he walked back over to his desk to rummage through the bag. 

 

Koharu nodded and grabbed the bag that was slumped on the side of her desk. She opened it and found a pair of roller skates inside of them, with neon green and pink wheels.

 

“These are hella funky, but they must have something to do with my ‘Ultimate Roller Skater’ talent, right?” Takuya glanced up from his bag and acknowledged Koharu’s comment. 

 

“Maybe so. It might be a good idea to hold onto them, in case you need them for something. I have a feeling that we are here for a reason and not by coincidence.”

 

Koharu stands up after placing the skates back into her bag, “So what was in your bag, Takuya?” He sighed as he stood and and replied.

 

“There’s nothing in here.”

 

“Hm, that’s pretty weird. Maybe we should explore further, in case there is something for you.” she suggested to him.

 

Together, they exited the classroom and explored the peculiar building further.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“It sure is weird that the windows are all barricaded. Is this, like, some weird secret facility or something? It kinda creeps me out.” 

 

“I have honestly no clue, Koharu, but don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll be fine!” he smiled at her.

 

“You’re optimistic, pffft,” they both smirked. They walked down one of the many corridors of the building, looking for an exit of some kind. The corridor seemed to go on ages and they began to grow bored of it, but then something caught their attention. There was a loud bang. The pair stopped in their tracks and quickly picked up on where it came from. There looked like a room up ahead so they ran towards the door as quickly as possible. Takuya barged through the door and looked around to find that this room was another classroom. In this classroom there were three people; one of them was stood a distance away from the other two, in which looked like they were fighting. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Takuya asked, with a firm tone in his voice. He was equally concerned and confused. 

 

“Who are you?” yelled one of the two males that were fighting, “Why did I just wake up here? Are you behind this?” Koharu barges in front of Takuya and gets everybody’s attention.

 

“Woah, hold your horses, guys! We’re equally as confused! We just woke up here too and we have no idea what is going on, so just relax and we can help each other!” The girl in the corner of the room sighed a breath of relief. The two males separated and they listened in to what Koharu had to say.

 

“My name is Koharu and this is Takuya. We met not too long ago and we have no idea how the hell we ended up here. But if we all stick together, we might figure out the situation. What are your names? If we get to know each other, we can trust and help each other, yeah?”

 

The less vocal male introduced himself, “I’m Daisuke Nagayama, it’s nice to meet you guys.” His hair was blue and he had a small bit of stubble on his chin; he gave off quite a mature aura.

 

“I’m Katsu Higashi,” the other male said. He seemed quite argumentative and aggressive but he looked quite formal. He wore a black jacket and his hair was brown and swept to the side. 

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Haruna Wagahara,” the girl smiled shyly. She gave off a timid aura but her smile seemed genuine. She wore a flower clip in her hair and she wore what looked like wellington boots; perhaps she was a gardener?

 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Koharu smiled, “I do have a question for you all though. Do you have any memories since waking up here?” There was a brief silence but then Katsu’s head perked up.

 

“The only thing I seem to remember is my name and something about...being a spy…” he frowned to himself and pushed up the sunglasses that sat snugly on his nose. 

 

“However, I did notice that the three of us each had a bag and mine had a headset in it,” Katsu continued, “I guess that somewhat relates to being a spy.”

 

“Maybe so! My bag had some roller skates and my ‘Ultimate talent’ was related to roller skating so I think this all somehow adds up.” Koharu replied.

 

“I think it’s bizarre that we all woke up here with next to no memories. There has to be something or someone behind it all…” Takuya commented. 

 

“So what about you guys,” Koharu looked at Daisuke and Haruna, “Have you got any other memories?”

 

“I’m in the same boat,” Daisuke answered, “I only remember my name and that I am the ‘Ultimate Blood Spatter Analyst’. It seems very specific but that’s all I’ve got. I don’t even have anything in my bag,” he shrugged.

 

“I only know that I am the ‘Ultimate Gardener’ and my bag had a trowel in it…” Haruna explained, with her soft voice.

 

“I think we need to explore further,” Takuya inputted, “What if there’s more people in here. This building is pretty large.”

 

“We haven’t explored anywhere besides this room, so that’s probably a good idea,” Daisuke agreed. So, they all exited the room and continued further along the corridor that Takuya and Koharu were walking along previously.

 

After a short while of walking, they stumbled upon a turn in the corridor. 

 

“Why don’t we split up? Half of us continue straight on, the rest can explore beyond this corner, yeah?” Koharu suggested. 

 

“Daisuke and Haruna, you can come with me, around the corner and, uh, that leaves Takuya and Katsu to go forth!” 

 

“Hey, you don’t decide the rules here-”

 

“Shush, let’s just go. I don’t wanna be stuck in here for any longer than I need to be,” Takuya interjects.

 

They all separate and continue searching for a way out.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

“So, what was in your bag, Takuya?” Katsu asks, as they walked onwards.

 

“I didn’t have anything in mine...This whole situation is just so confusing to me,” he sighed. Takuya kept his eyes down and didn’t notice Katsu’s suspicious look. 

 

“I never heard you mention an ‘Ultimate talent’ or whatever, earlier on in that classroom,”

 

“That’s because I don’t remember…” Takuya said.

 

“Hm, that’s pretty suspicious, if you ask me…” Katsu said. Takuya didn’t react and just kept walking. 

 

Katsu opened his mouth to speak but Takuya sped forward, as he noticed that there were double doors at the end of the corridor. He went to open the doors but neither of them would budge. 

 

“Damn.”

 

“Guess it’s not opening, huh?” Katsu smirked. He strode over to the doors and rattled them but they still wouldn’t open. 

 

“God damn it,” he yelled and kicked the doors.

 

“Hey, why don’t we just meet the others? There’s no point waiting here if there’s nothing else here,” Takuya suggested.

 

“Fine,” Katsu huffed, “Let’s head back then.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Shortly after, the pair returned to where the corridor split and turned the corner. Suddenly, a figure came running towards them and collided with them, so that they all fell to the floor.

 

“Watch where you’re running, fool!” Katsu growled.

 

“Gah, I’m sorry!” It was just Haruna.

 

“You need to come with me, you won’t believe what we found!” she explained as she stood up and brushed herself down. They all immediately made their way to a set of double doors and Haruna pushed them open. Katsu and Takuya were quite surprised when they found a significant amount of new faces on the other side of the doors.

 

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones, Takuya!” Koharu said, from across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character introductions and exploring the building. Fun times :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce more characters, good luck remembering them ;) I'd love to know who you like/dislike so far and why ^^

The room was dimly lit and on the opposite side to where Takuya stood, there was a large stage and red curtains hung on each side of it. He was fascinated by the size of the theatre and was completely oblivious to the fact that Koharu was waving for him to come over. He shook his head and made his way over to Koharu and the group of new faces that accompanied her. 

 

“Welcome back, Takuya! Did you find anything interesting?” she asked.

 

“Not much I guess, just a set of locked doors,” he frowned. 

 

“Come and meet these people. Looks like this should be everyone in the entire building. I’ve been told that there was a set of stairs that were blocked so everybody here is from the first floor. The whole first floor has been explored by everyone, so this should be everyone that found themselves here,” Koharu explained.

 

“I see. Thank you!” Takuya smiles at Kohuru.

 

“Okay so let’s all get to know each other now. I mean, we’re apparently trapped in here so we should probably get to know and trust each other before we lose our minds. Unless, of course, somebody comes to save us,” she laughs awkwardly. A girl with pale blue hair and tanned skin introduces herself first.

 

“I’m Atsuko Kagamine! Apparently I’m the ‘Ultimate Actor’! Nice to meet ya!” she winks at Takuya.

 

“I’m Kenta Nagamatsu and I suppose I’m the ‘Ultimate Therapist’” another one of the teenagers introduced himself. He wore a white buttoned up shirt with a grey tie and grey suspenders. His formal clothes looked appropriate for his apparent talent.

 

“I’m Takashi Zabatsu and I’m the ‘Ultimate Soldier’” said an older looking teenager, who kept his head down. His hair was black and he had a small beard; he looked quite intimidating and didn’t speak much.

 

“I’m Izuna Tamiko!” A child-like female smiled sweetly at Takuya, “I’m, um, the ‘Ultimate Friend’” she laughed softly, as she fiddled with the pink and blue ribbons in her blonde hair.

 

“And I guess I’m the last person over here,” said a male voice, “I’m Hideki Roka, the ‘Ultimate Hacker’ apparently,” he shrugs, “Nice to meet ya!” he says, his voice very relaxed. He was eating a lollipop and had to keep pushing his glasses up every so often because they kept falling. Takuya greeted them all as they all introduced themselves, then he made his way to the other people around the room. He noticed Daisuke sat with three other girls, so he wandered over to greet them.

  
  


“Hey, Takuya, did you find anything good earlier?” Daisuke asked.

 

“Unfortunately not,” he replied.

 

“Never mind. Anyway, I’ve just met these three and they seem to have lost their memories too. All except from their names and talents.”

 

“Hey there!” said a girl with lilac hair, tied into pigtails, “I’m Emi Fukase and I’m a cheerleader!” She seemed very happy and enthusiastic, despite being trapped in a mysterious building.

 

“I’m Hikari Yuuma and I’m the ‘Ultimate Mythologist’. Interesting, huh?” said a girl sat next to Emi. She wore a long patchwork cardigan that would have looked peculiar on anybody else, but it looked great on her. 

 

“And I’m Miki Harada, the ‘Ultimate Scientist’, pleased to meet you,” smiled the blonde-haired girl. 

 

“This is such a bizarre situation, right?” Hikari spoke.

 

“It sure is strange, I just hope we get out of here soon though…” Takuya agreed. A moment later, some more people approached the four of them and they introduced themselves, one being Haruna.

 

The first one was a male with a black cloak with a yellow bird on his shoulder. Takuya wondered if they were allowed to have animals in here. 

 

“I’m Taiki Matsubara, the ‘Ultimate Bird Tamer’, it’s quite an odd talent but I seem to have picked up on it quite fast,” he explained, glancing at the bird on his shoulder, “This is Tori and we can understand each other through whistling.” 

 

“And I’m Yuuhei,” smiled the other male, “I’m the Ultimate Hypnotist, apparently.”

 

“Nice to meet you!” Takuya said, then introduced himself. Shortly after, Koharu approached them.

 

“Looks like you’ve met everybody here then, huh?” she asked.

 

“I think so,” Takuya replied, “So, what are we going to do now? There’s no way out of here…”

 

As if on cue, the theatre lights went out completely and it was pitch black. Numerous gasps and whispers echoed through the large theatre; Takuya felt a chill travel down his spine. A brief moment later everyone was startled by a sudden flash of light which was directed to the stage. Takuya gathered that the source of the light was a spotlight, above the entrance of the theatre. He returned his gaze to the stage and in the midst of the spotlight, a robotic bear stood there, motionless.

“What the hell is that?” somebody yelled. 

 

“I don’t know, but it’s freaking me out!” yelled someone else. Takuya felt his hands start to sweat, as he clenched them into fists. What was the meaning of all this?

 

“Greetings everyone!” the bear’s mouth moved.

 

“It spoke!” yelped someone else.

 

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Monokuma!” the bear continued, it’s voice high pitched and sinister. 

 

“Is this bear something to do with the fact that we woke up here with no memories?” Takuya muttered to himself, “There must be someone controlling it…” Everyone started to mutter amongst themselves, in concern and fear. They all stopped at the sudden outburst of someone’s voice.

 

“Is this some kinda sick joke?” yelled a female voice, “The bear looks like a robot, is it one of you guys controlling it or whatever?” Takuya’s shoulders relaxed as Atsuko’s recognisable voice spoke his exact thought.

 

“Nope.” Monokuma responded to her bluntly. Atsuko looked at Monokuma in utter confusion.

 

“In fact, I’ve come to tell you that a lot of you are probably going to die!” Monokuma said with a wicked laugh. A terrified gasp escaped every person’s mouth.

 

“You’re joking,” Yuuhei reacted, “It’s just like Atsuko said, it’s just some stupid joke.”

 

“Nope, it’s not. You all have to kill each other. Or else I’ll just do it myself, though that’d be less fun.” Monokuma explained.

 

“Fun?!” Katsu spurted out, “What kind of weird ass robot bear are you?!”

 

“I’m the one and only Monokuma!” the black and white bear answered, waving his hands in the air enthusiastically. Katsu just shook his head, as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe any of this.

 

“Allow me to explain further. I expect that you kill somebody, but if you do you have to suffer the consequences. Once three people, excluding the murderer, discover a dead body, I will direct everyone to the place of murder and you will be expected to investigate. You will then participate in a class trial in which you have to solve the murder and find the culprit. If you guess the culprit correctly they will be executed however, if you guess it wrong everyone else besides the murderer will be executed.” Everyone stared at Monokuma with fearful expressions. Nobody dared to move or speak.

 

“I’ll hand out these handbooks, where all the information you need will be stored. Killing game rules, notifications, information on each other and murder clues. How exciting!” Monokuma screeched before handing out all the handbooks to the silent teenagers. 

 

“Do check up on the handbooks regularly! You’ll be relying on them a lot now,” he continued, “Welp, I’d better bounce. So long, bear well!” 

 

The black and white robotic bear vanished and the dim lights returned, so everybody’s faces were visible once again. The group of fearful teenagers stood still but after a long silence, somebody whispered, 

 

“Is he gone?” 

 

It took a moment for Takuya to form words after what had happened. Could he even believe this situation? It was far too well thought out to be just a prank now.

 

“I...I think so…” he finally replied. Numerous people sighed, shakily. 

 

“So...he wants us to kill each other...or else he’ll just...kill us himself?” Izuna’s child-like voice piped up, quivering. 

 

“We can’t do that,” Hikari stated, “I hope that nobody even considers murdering anyone.” Amongst the small groups they were all formed in, they all mumbled and chattered for a moment. Takuya blocked out the slight noise of people’s voices and thought of any ideas to escape the situation, or at least avoid a murder happening. 

 

“Wait a second,” Takuya said out loud, “I’ve had an idea.” Everyone in the theatre turned around and looked at him.

 

“We each had a bag, right?” he asked, and a few heads nodded in response.

 

“Why don’t we all show each other what we all got, one at a time. That way, we can gather clues, or at least get rid of anything that could potentially be dangerous.” A few of their faces lit up at the idea, so they all gathered up their bags and formed a circle in the middle of the room. 

 

The first person to to show their item was Koharu, who had a pair of roller skates. 

 

“They seem pretty harmless, huh?” Koharu said as she held them up.

 

“I’m pretty sure someone crafty person could find a way to kill someone with roller skates,” Katsu commented rolling his eyes and smirking slightly, “Anyways, I have a mouthpiece kind of thing. It doesn’t appear to connect to anything so it’s useless. And probably harmless too.”

 

After Katsu, Haruna presented the garden trowel that she had in her bag. 

 

“Hmmmm. An interesting choice of weapon, Haruna,” Yuuhei jokes. 

 

“Don’t say that!” Haruna squealed, blushing.

 

“Moving on,” Kenta moved the conversation along, “I found an empty clipboard in my bag.”

 

“So did I!” Miki exclaimed, “However mine has a piece of paper attached, but it’s empty.

 

“Like my soul…” Hideki mumbled. 

 

“Maybe that will come in handy somehow, we should keep hold of them,” Kenta suggested, as he placed the clipboard back into his bag.

 

“Guys, I don’t...have anything in my bag,” Emi said, sounding disappointed. 

 

“Yeah, neither do I,” Atsuko added on, “What about the rest of you?”

 

“I got nothin’” Hideki said. Taiki, Takashi, Yuuhei, Izuna and Daisuke had nothing, either. After they all discussed each others’ items, they decided to search the parts of the building they had not yet seen. On the opposite side of the theatre, from the main entrance, there was a small door beside the stage which lead to the other side of the building. Takuya decided to explore beyond that door.

 

Of course beyond the door was another long corridor, but with more doors. There were three classrooms, a storage room and a library. There was a corner after a while and Takuya was met with a set of stairs. He ventured up them and discovered fifteen doors, each with a little pixel symbol.

 

“Are these...rooms for each of us?” Takuya muttered to himself, “There are exactly fifteen of us so…”

 

Once Takuya had explored that part of the building, he returned to the theatre. A few of the other people were already there, so they waited for everyone else to return.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Eventually, the group of fifteen united in the theatre and shared their discoveries. 

 

“There wasn’t much on this side of the building except from a couple of classrooms and a locked door,” Atsuko explained.

 

“Yeah it was locked when we were exploring,” Daisuke returned.

 

“Did you guys check out the stairs on the other side of the theatre?” Takuya asked.

 

“Nah, they were blocked off when we last checked. Are they open now?” Atsuko responded.

“Yeah, we should probably check them all out now. There were fifteen of them and there’s fifteen of us too.” They all agreed to inspect the rooms and then advanced up the stairs. Despite the whole building looking quite plain, the upstairs section contrasted with it. The walls were black and had blue lights dotted all over them; it looked like a disco or a casino, but there were no machines, just doors. 

 

“Hey, check it out!” Emi exclaimed as she pointed at the pixel symbols on each door, “I think they’re supposed to look like us!” Upon further inspection, Takuya saw the resemblance of each of them. His own pixel character had the same beige hair as him and he chuckled at the sight, but his thoughts quickly switched to his curiosity of what could possibly be in his allocated room. Everybody entered their individual rooms and searched through them. 

 

Takuya looked around and saw that it was a bedroom. There was a bed and a set of drawers which consisted of numerous replicas of his uniform, as well as a mirror and television. There was another door which lead to a miniature bathroom. The inside of the whole room was similar to the hall outside, with it’s blue lights and black walls; it was annoyingly blinding to Takuya.

 

He was startled when he heard a chime ring out from his back pocket.

 

“The handbook…” 

 

Reaching into his back pocket, the handbook chimed again and Monokuma’s face appeared on the front of it.

 

“So, you’ve found the bedrooms, huh? In that case, you should probably get some sleep, because it is now 10 o’ clock!” Takuya sighed and threw the handbook onto the bed. 

 

“This is stupid. Who knows, it might just be a bad dream,” he murmured to himself, as he prepared to rest.

 

“It has to be.”


End file.
